A Gypsy Touch is all you need
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Finn and his brothers are back from an exhausting fight with the Romanian Coven and Jenna decides to sooth his pain with Sex
1. Chapter 1

Ok I was bored so decided to do a Finn and Jenna one shot

Summary: Finn and his brothers are back from an exhausting fight with the Romanian Coven and Jenna decides to sooth his pain

Warning Major lemons

A Gypsy Touch is all you need

Jenna decided to go for a walk in the woods for a nice walk unaware that her newly revealed vampire husband Finn was following her.

Jenna walked towards a batch of wildflowers and was just about to sit down in the sweet smelling flowers when she saw Finn a couple of feet away, he looked tiered and thirsty as well an idea came to mind this will be fun she thought.

Hello Finn a voice whispered and he turned round to see his wife Jenna smiling at him.

What are you doing here? Finn asked surprise in his voice

I thought you would be at home with the others.

I am here to take care of you my dear husband I heard you were wounded so … I thought I could ease your pain.

Jenna replied, and kissed him. She took the knife from his hand and tosses it aside. He heard it clink against the ground. She pushed him down so she was on top. She pulled away from his lips, but carrying on kissing his cheek, down his neck. Jenna started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed the shirt aside. She carried her trail down his chest. She got to the top of his trousers and smiled. Jenna looked up at Finn. She had that smile on her face. "Remember Finn, when I make you _beg_ for it" in our bed She whispered, placing her hand in and found the gold. Finn could only moan in response.

"That's what I thought," She added, quickly kissing him, with her hand still in. She went down again and started work on his zipper, pulling it down and pushing the trousers down. She tossed them on the floor too. She made quick work on his boxers too. She smiled when she saw his penis. "Oh I've missed this, only you could get this hard for me" She quickly said before taking him whole in her mouth. He moaned. She _missed_ him when he had been away fighting that damn bloody Romanian coven.

He missed her! He forgot how good she was. He found his hands in her blonde hair before the thought even entered his mind. Her mouth was working wonders. Jenna always knew the right speed or where to go.

"Jenna" He whispered. Finn was going to let her go until he came but he was tried of not being in control. Before he could think about it, he had pushed her onto the floor and was in control. Jenna squealed in surprise.

"My turn, and don't expect me to be gentle, Miss Gilbert" Finn told her, out of breath and started showering her neck with kisses while he unzipped her dress and pushed it off. She helped him, as it reached the floor leaving her.

"I don't expect you to, Mr Badass Original," She whispered, huskily.

She was in heaven, as his mouth got lower. He is getting closer. He knew what she liked and this time, he was going to make her beg her it. He stopped at the top of her breasts and smiled.

"Don't you dare? Don't make me force you," She whispered, her head rolling back on his chest and pushing her chest forward. God, she is so sexy when she does that.

Finn removed her bra and went further down and took her hard pert nipple in his mouth. She gasped. Like Jenna could give the world's best blowjob, She knew he could be amazing when it came to her breasts her lower body.

Then without realising, she felt his hand in her kickers, working wonders with her nub too his fingers stroking her wet folds.

"FINN!" She screamed. He just laughed and quickly kissed her.

"You liked that?" He said. She just nodded.

"I need..._ it. _I need to feel you in me, Finn" She finally said.

Your wish is my command my Darling Finn whispered intimately causing her to shiver and if possible get even wetter.

Finn thrusted into her his hips smacking against hers and his fangs lengthened his pupils turning red.

Jenna tilted her neck and pulls her golden blonde hair to the side and Finn bites her sucking her sweet fragrant blood gulping it down while pinching her clit he is close so is she.

JENNA he yelled Cumming in her his white-hot seed going in her furiously tugging her hair.

FINNN his wife cried digging one hand in his blonde hair while clutching his other hand

Both of them were exhausted Jenna was lying on his chest her hair all over his chest like waterfall of gold Finn had his arms wrapped round her a large afghan covered them.

I love you Finn said looking deep into her blue eyes

Jenna smiled I love you too Finn and nuzzled her head on his neck


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**AN: Hi fellow readers here's a vote and a authors note**

After watching The Murder of One I have decided that all my stories with my co-writer Whitlock'sGirl121 and my ones that I write on my own stories and future ones will be AU im sorry but the show is no longer interests me seriously Caroline pisses me off along with Julie plec .

I love Klaroline really I do.

The pairings for my future stories are the following review and tell me which pairing you would like me to write and if you would like to co-write with me.

From The Sunset: Finn and Sage pairing Elena has a change of heart and warns them what Stefan and Caroline are doing with Bonnie's help as a result it results in Bonnie and Elena being outcasts and a honouring Elijah and Bonnie and Caroline sacrifices themselves to save them.

Parings for this story: Finn and Sage Klaus and Elena Kol and Katherine Jeremy and Anna.

Home Is Where The Heart Is: When Esther has change of heart about killing her children it changes everything including The relationship between Kol and Katherine who tells Kol a dark secret that will change everything three words Hello Daddy Rock Star Original but will Finn and Sage with the help of Klaus and Caroline be able to reunite the two lovers and their child.

Other Pairings: Jeremy and Bonnie Damon and Rebekah no Stefan in this fic.

Shooting Stars: The Unthinkable has happened Damon and Stefan have become sadistic monsters and it's up to the originals with the help of their mates Bonnie Kol's mate a powerful witch Caroline a powerful vampire mate of Klaus. Sage a beautiful warrior Finn's mate Elena a powerful Gypsy Priestess Elijah's mate and Katherine a Spirit walker who contacts the dead Jeremy's mate.

Written In The Stars: Kol and Bonnie are soul mates mated for eternity with the help of their friends and fellow family will Kol and Bonnie be able to fight off Tyler's evil army.

Pairings: Finn and Sage Klaus and Caroline Kol and Bonnie Jeremy and Katherine Elijah and Elena.

A Fairytale Love Story: Sage Katherine Bonnie Elena and Caroline are sisters and the soul mates of the powerful Original Brothers Finn a cold lone man will Sage be able to melt his Ice cold heart Klaus a lonely Hybrid condemned to feel the agony of his painful transformation will Caroline make him feel Jeremy a necromancer haunted by Ghosts will Katherine be able to save him Kol a vampire cursed to hunt down those who escape the Underworld will Elena save him.

The Vampire Family: Love Never Dies: Only five beautiful Gypsies can break the Originals curse who says that Love Dies.

Pairings : Finn and Sage other obvious parings in other stories Kol and Elena Jeremy and Katherine Klaroline Bamon.

Salvation Of The Mikaelson's: The Mikaelson's find forgiveness in five unlikely women Klaroline Kolena Finn and Sage Jeremy and Katherine 


End file.
